


Let Me Unwind You

by talonhearrt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, chrome makes a cameo, senku is literally weak for gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonhearrt/pseuds/talonhearrt
Summary: Senku doesn't always let himself have the time to relax that he really needs, but it's okay since he has someone like Gen to remind him of that and help out. *wink*
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Let Me Unwind You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic before season 2 of the anime came out, whoops. Sorry for any inconsistencies!

Senku sighed as he ruminated over his latest calculations. He was caught up working late in the lab this evening, drawing up blueprints for a couple of potential new inventions that the village would need for the harsh winter to come. Unfortunately, the now late hour had begun to make him grow tired, so his brain wasn’t at the full functioning capacity that he’d prefer. He felt the energy slowly draining out of him as the twilight transitioned to nighttime, forcing the scientist to light up a couple of nearby lanterns to see in the dark.

‘All right, where did I go wrong?’ Senku wondered, leaning on an elbow against the worktable and scanning over the various diagrams scribbled over the sheet of paper he’d been brainstorming upon. It was admittedly a bit of a mess, his increasing weariness causing him to write more thoughtlessly and disorganized than usual.

Senku sighed again, wondering if it was worth trying to continue to work this out any longer, or if it was best to revisit in the morning once he had a chance to sleep on it and clear his head to feel refreshed on a new day. ‘Damn it though, I know I’m close. If I can just figure out the missing piece of the puzzle – ’

He wasn’t able to ponder on it for too long until his attention was temporarily being brought elsewhere though.

“Senku-chan?” A light and airy voice suddenly interrupted his train of thought as his boyfriend, Asigiri Gen, poked his duo-colored head into the doorway of the lab at the young scientist. “You’re still working in here? I saw the lights on, I thought you and Chrome-kun had finished up a while ago.”

“Mhm. Just a few more minutes, that’s all I need,” Senku mumbled, not even bothering lifting his head up to meet the other man’s gaze, tapping his charcoal writing utensil against the paper leaflet impatiently.

“Senku,” Gen tsked at him, leaning now against the doorframe. “You mustn’t overwork yourself. Anything else we need to make can wait ‘til the morning.”  
“Well, I would be able to finish this up right now if I wasn’t being disturbed by my nuisance of a mentalist.” Senku finally looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Just go to bed without me. I’ll come join you in a bit.”

Gen pouted, walking closer instead of leaving him in silence to finish up working on the draft. “So mean, Senku-chan. I can’t go to bed without you, it’s too cold.” He came and wrapped himself around the arm Senku wasn’t using to hold the primitive pencil. “Besides, you’ve been working yourself too hard for all of us these days.” He sighed, resting his chin on the young man’s shoulder. “It won’t kill you to take a break sometimes, you know.”

“It might,” Senku huffed, trying to resist the pull of warmth that Gen’s body was providing which was helping him to loosen up and release some of the tension held in his shoulders. ‘Stop going soft!’ His mind protested against Gen’s comforting presence, ‘Concentrate on the calculations’. “Seriously Gen, just give me a minute and I’ll finish up here.”

Gen tilted his head at him skeptically. “Senku-chan, your ‘minute’ will turn into another half hour if you reach some kind of breakthrough. You won’t be able to stop yourself.” He said knowingly, sighing dramatically. “But I’ll leave you to it, if you’re going to be so stubborn about it.”

“Hm. Yes, you do that.” Senku replied distantly as the mentalist unwound himself from his arm and stepped away, leaving his side feeling cold and bereft in his absence, but Senku was quickly distracted from it as he began mentally computing again, writing out another formula and talking to himself under his breath.

He stayed that way for a few more moments, completely reabsorbed with the complicated mathematical equations. “Hmm, I see. So this dimension here…” Senku mumbled, the environment of the lab once again serene and undisturbed besides the scratching of the charcoal against the page, and his occasional fragment of a thought being quietly spoken out loud.

Needless to say, it explains why Senku nearly jumped ten feet out of his skin when he felt warm fingers suddenly brush against his leg on the inside of his knee, dropping the charcoal pencil in surprise, the instrument rolling across the wooden floor of the lab.

Gasping and heart pounding, he looked down only to see none other than Gen before him, kneeling on the floor under the worktable. “Fuck, Gen!” He swore loudly, the mentalist’s hand wrapping around his upper calf the only thing preventing him from losing balance and falling backwards in shock. “What the hell are you doing under there?!”

Gen’s dark eyes twinkled mischievously from his position below as he smiled up at the younger man, both of his hands now sliding up Senku’s legs smoothly, and running his tongue over his bottom lip, slowly, suggestively. “Oh Senku-chan, so caught up in your scientific fantasies that you never even noticed that I didn’t leave?” he giggled, fingers dancing under the hem of Senku’s overcoat. “I think that you need a break. And now I’m going to help give one to you~”

A bolt of hot sultry lightning struck in Senku’s gut, his face growing warm at the heated look on Gen’s face and the feel of the man’s warm slender fingers climbing higher up his bare legs under his clothes. “W-wait – what are you – ” Senku tried to form words, but they caught in his throat as he choked up when Gen closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Senku’s crotch through the layers of clothes. “Mmm, Senku-chan… I’ve missed being with you like this~” the mentalist purred.

It had been several days since the last time they had the time and privacy for more… intimate activities, with all the demand and bustle of the grueling work they were doing every day, it often left them with no energy to spare except to collapse in a heap of exhaustion and sore muscles on their shared bed and pass out into a deep sleep.

Now, however, it was finally just Gen and Senku, the younger man’s heart thumping rapidly in chest now from desire rather than fear as the adrenaline from Gen’s surprise wore off and his resolve to protest crumbled under the touch of those nimble fingers.

Senku gripped the edge of the tabletop to keep himself upright, watching as Gen lifted the edge if his coat and buried his head inside the layers of clothes, disappearing under the long beige fabric. Senku waited, tensed, when he felt his shorts and then undergarments being pulled away. It looked a little silly, not being able to see Gen, only the lumpy outline of the mentalist’s head and shoulders moving around under his clothes. He almost could’ve laughed at the sight it made.

But then he felt Gen’s warmth breath ghost teasingly over his bare cock, and Senku groaned. “Gen,” he whispered, moving a hand down to tentatively rest on top of the lump that was Gen’s head under his clothing. He felt more than heard Gen’s amused sounding hum in response, and then the head of his cock was being engulfed in a warm, wet mouth and Senku was officially gone, his eyes closing and mouth falling open as Gen ran the tip of his tongue on the underside of his rapidly hardening length, teasing, slowly and firmly taking in more of him as he quickly hardened in the wet heat.

“Fuck, Gen,” Senku moaned, doubling over and gripping the tabletop for dear life at the feel of Gen’s tongue licking and coating his cock in slick spit. His clever mouth was slipping further and further down with ease, the tight heat engulfing him entirely until his nose made contact with the short blond curls at the base of Senku’s cock.

And then Gen moaned, the sound vibrating around his length, and Senku gasped, couldn’t help the little thrust of his hips in response, pushing himself slightly further into Gen’s throat. He felt Gen hum again, his nails digging into Senku’s thighs but not stopping him from moving his hips, and Senku allowed himself to give short, shallow thrusts into his warm, waiting mouth, his whole body shaking with it and feeling like he was going to overheat and collapse as he sweated under his layers of clothes.

He felt Gen swallowing around his cock and Senku moaned breathlessly at the sudden tightness, rocking his hips forward and hunching over to rest his forehead against the cool surface of the worktable in front of him, fogging up the glass with his heated skin and panting breaths. His fingers clenched desperately on the tabletop, and Senku failed to notice the crunch of a piece of paper being crushed in his grip as all his focus went to desperately trying not to come too quickly under Gen’s ministrations.

Unfortunately, he was about to receive a helping hand in that matter, as suddenly he heard Chrome’s voice calling out “Senku?”, and the scientist felt his heated body immediately run cold all over as his eyes snapped open, his heart plummeting and blood turning to ice at the sound of the boy’s footsteps and the dim light of a lantern approaching the lab, the dreaded feeling of fear he was all too acquainted with thanks to the many life threatening situations he’s found himself caught up with in this stone world.

“Gen!” Senku hissed as he felt the man rigidly tensed, but unmoving, under his coat, not budging an inch from the position on his knees with Senku’s cock still fully enveloped in the tantalizing, brain-melting warmth of his mouth. “You can’t be fucking serious –” Senku started, only to bite down on his own lip harshly to prevent letting out a whimpering sound when Gen firmly dug his fingernails into Senku’s thighs in retaliation, preventing the scientist from escaping his grasp.

‘Don’t tell me…he’s betting on Chrome not being able to see him, under the table with my clothes covering him!’ Senku groaned internally. ‘Gen, I’m going to fucking kill you.’ He glowered as he quickly scrambled to make himself presentable despite his shaking legs barely holding him up. His brain was significantly slowed down from the pleasurable performance, but still managed to calculate: he had about 5 seconds to straighten up, wipe the sweat from his forehead, nothing could be done about his flushed appearance though, and fuck, was that his sheet of calculations on the verge of being ripped apart?

Senku was just smoothing the page out flat, trying to undo the wrinkles hopelessly creased in the paper when Chrome appeared in the lab doorway with a small lantern and a curious expression. “Oh hey Senku, I thought it was you in here! Woah, are you still working? Don’t stay up too late! I’m looking forward to waking up bright and early to work on our next project tomorrow.” The boy said with a wide grin.

“Y-Yeah, don’t worry Chrome. Just working on one last calculation we’ll need for tomorrow, and then I’m done.” Senku said, the words accompanied by a breathless laugh. Under the table, Gen shifted, his hot mouth moving, sliding ever so slightly over his length which was unfathomably still just as hard as before, and Senku clenched his teeth together firmly, jaw tensed to prevent any alarming sounds from coming out. 

He knew his attempt at a nonchalant façade ten billion percent wasn’t working when he felt a drop of sweat slide down his temple, and Chrome’s face turned to an expression of mild worry. “Oh, okay… um hey, are you doing all right though? You look really tired, and kind of sweaty.” 

Gulping, Senku shook his head. “Ah, just been a long day as per usual, I’m fine.” He gestured in a shooing motion. “You run off to bed now Chrome, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Chrome rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking like he didn’t fully believe the scientist but was deciding to let it go in favor of leaving to go to sleep. “Well okay then, if you’re sure. Good night Senku!” And as he turned to begin walking away, the boy paused for a moment, looking down at his feet.

‘Shit, the charcoal pencil! He might see –!’ Senku realized, quickly opening his mouth to tell Chrome not to pick it up, but the boy simply retrieved the pencil from the floor while thankfully facing away from the worktable. “Oh, someone must’ve dropped this.” He placed it on the table, and then finally left the lab, and Senku listened with baited breath as the sounds of Chrome’s retreating footsteps steadily became fainter until they disappeared entirely.

Senku let out a shuddering breath of relief, collapsing against the worktable on his elbows now that the danger of potentially getting caught was no longer a threat. “Thank fuck,” He said weakly.

He was about to demand that Gen get up before he died of embarrassment, or worse, before someone else came along, trying to pull away, but Gen made a noise of protest around his impossibly still hard cock, holding him firmly in place, and Senku panted, and knew he was stuck. ‘Goddamn body, just reacting to any situation that introduces adrenaline,’ he cursed, but at the same time, couldn’t help himself as Gen resumed his actions like they hadn’t just been about to get humiliatingly caught, swallowing hard around Senku’s cock and moaning shamelessly.

“Fuck!” Senku hissed, feeling Gen’s hands move up to his hips, encouraging him to move, to fuck his face, humming and drawing him back in, and Senku was unable to resist, pressing himself in further to that tight, wet heat, pulling out half way, feeling Gen open his mouth impossibly wider for him, and Senku sank himself back in, that sinful tongue pressing against every sensitive spot he had, and Senku flattened his hands against the tabletop for leverage.

“Oh my god,” Senku gasped out weakly as he felt his climax building back up in his body, the heat crawling up his spine, his neck, his brain feeling like it was melting despite how illogical the mere idea of it was, his hips thrusting steadily now into Gen’s awaiting warmth. “Gen, please,” he panted, begged, not knowing what he was asking for, knowing he was close, and when Gen hummed an affirmation, fingers squeezing tightly where they held him, Senku let himself go, his every nerve ending exploding and lighting up behind his closed eyelids with the pleasurable sensation as he came in Gen’s warm, awaiting mouth, breathing out his name with reverence, repeatedly, until he could give no more and slowed, slumping onto the worktable completely and rested a cheek against the glass, fogging the surface once again with his panted breaths as he struggled to stay upright and regain control of his thundering heartbeat.

He felt Gen slowly slide off of his now softening cock, making him shiver, heard the small wet sound when he pulled off, the feeling of his garments gently being put back over him and readjusted, the scrape of Gen’s knees scuffing the floor as he finally got back up from under the table, and then finally ran a cool finger down Senku’s face. 

“Oh dear, have I drained you completely, Senku-chan?” Gen asked playfully, looking at the scientist with a mixed expression of smugness and affection that couldn’t go amiss. His monochrome hair was matted against his forehead with sweat, and his cheeks were flushed red. Senku couldn’t help but stare at his glossy pink lips, watching as the tip of his tongue darted out to lick the remaining taste of him.

“…Maybe.” Senku huffed out a breathless laugh, closing his eyes, humming when he felt Gen press a light kiss to his cheek.

“Mmm~ Now can I finally convince my own boyfriend to come back to bed with me?” Gen asked sweetly, nuzzling into the side of his neck, leaving another small kiss there. 

“Yes, I think you can,” Senku groaned, still trying to catch his breath, bracing himself against the tabletop to work himself into an upright standing position, one of Gen’s arms hugging around his waist. “Just let me put everything away… first…” Senku started to say, but trailed off as his eyes finally glanced back down to the now slightly wrinkled sheet of calculations laying before him, the sole cause of this evening’s rousing events. 

Senku’s brain, finished rebooting from the system overload that Gen provided, had finally whirred back to life, and he felt the proverbial lightbulb turn on above his head as he at last understood exactly where he had miscalculated. “That’s it!” He said, scrambling for the charcoal pencil that had earlier been picked up from the floor, and making some quick modifications on the page as Gen whined and complained beside him petulantly, impatient to return to their lodgings for the evening after putting on such a taxing performance. 

Once finally satisfied, Senku rolled all the materials up in his arms, putting them away in their respective proper places for tomorrow. After turning out the lanterns in the lab one by one, dousing him and Gen in near darkness, he reached out for the mentalist, curling a hand in the front of his robes to pull him in closer, and whispered lowly into his ear to entice a delightful shiver, “Now it’s time we go home for your turn.”


End file.
